themediatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Jesse de Silva
Hector "Jesse" de Silva is one of the main characters in The Mediator series written by Meg Cabot. Jesse appears in the first novel as a ghost who haunts Suze Simon's bedroom in Carmel, California. He is Suze's romantic interest and a rival of Paul Slater. Biography Early Life Jesse was born in the early 19th century to a family of wealthy ranchers in California. He was the only male child and his mother was the one who called him "Jesse." He wanted to be a doctor but couldn't because of his responsibilities to his family. Jesse was supposed to marry his cousin, Maria de Silva, but discovered she was being unfaithful to him with a slave trader named Felix Diego. On his way to call the wedding off, Jesse was strangled in his sleep by Felix in a boarding house in Carmel. His remains were buried in the backyard of the boarding house and his spirit has been lingering in the boarding house for 150 years, unable to move on. Shadowland Sixteen-year-old Susannah Simon, also known as Suze to most everyone, is a mediator, which means she can see and talk to ghosts. Suze spends a lot of time directing the usually unhappy dead to the afterlife. However, her job is not easy, as not all ghosts want to be guided. Every day, she is haunted by the fact that they will not leave her alone until she helps them resolve their unfinished business with the living. Suze, whose father died when she was six, moves from New York to Carmel, California after her mom's second marriage to Andy Ackerman, a carpenter. She gets three stepbrothers, Jake, Brad, and David, whom she nicknames Sleepy (a senior), Dopey (a sophomore like Suze), and Doc (a seventh grader). However, when Suze arrives at her new home, she finds a handsome, archaic ghost named Jesse de Silva sitting on her window seat. Irritated, she tells Jesse to move on or find some other house to haunt, as now she is living there, but he refuses. Suze hopes to start fresh in California, with trips to the beach instead of the cemetery and sunbathing instead of tending to lost souls. On her first day at the Junipero Serra Mission Academy, however, she is immediately faced with the angry ghost of Heather Chambers, the student whose place she took: Heather had committed suicide when her boyfriend Bryce Martinson broke up with her. Father Dominic, the school principal and a fellow mediator, is surprised to learn that Suze uses physical violence to subdue ghosts like Heather, and insists that she should use friendlier, more peaceful methods of mediation. Suze refuses, saying that she has done this job her whole life and is not going to change. When Heather's old friends - including Bryce - begin to show interest in Suze, Heather claims Suze is taking over the life she had, and ignores all attempts to placate her. One night, after Heather attempts to kill Bryce, Suze sneaks out to the Mission to try and talk her into moving on, but Heather misconstrues her meaning, harboring the false hope that she might get her life back. When Suze tries to explain that this is not the case, Heather enters a rage and tries to use her ghostly powers to kill Suze, who narrowly escapes with the help of Jesse. The next day, Father Dom is unhappy with Suze's attempt to deal with Heather alone and the damage it has caused to the school grounds. She tries to explain that it was going to work, but that Heather's strength has reached unexpected levels. Several days later, Heather attempts to kill Bryce again, and is barely stopped by Father Dominic; both men are injured in the process. Furious, Suze returns to school that evening - ignoring Jesse's warnings - and performs a voodoo exorcism, successfully sending Heather to the afterlife. However, as she is exorcised, Heather causes the school breezeway to collapse on Suze, who is knocked unconscious and barely saved by Sleepy and Doc. Later she finds out that Doc had been woken up by Jesse; who somehow got it across to Doc that Suze is at the Mission Academy and needs help right away. The next day, Suze learns that she has been elected vice-president of the sophomore class, replacing Heather. Although Father Dom is glad that the ghost is gone, he remains unimpressed with Suze's mediation techniques. He also informs her that Bryce has transferred to another high school, much to her dismay, but reminds her that it is for his safety. In her spare time, Suze researches Jesse's past, and, with Doc's help, she discovers that Jesse (birth name Hector) died 150 years ago under mysterious circumstances on his way to marry his cousin Maria. Suze later talks to Jesse, and while they set out some ground rules regarding his presence, she remains confused about her feelings towards him, but later thanks him for saving her life. Ninth Key At Kelly Prescott's pool party, Suze unknowingly contracts a poison oak rash after falling into some bushes while spying on her stepbrother Dopey playing tonsil hockey with Debbie Mancuso. She also shares a slow dance with Tad, a student at a local school. That night, Suze is awoken by the ghost of a woman who starts yelling hysterically. The woman asks Suze to tell "Red" that he did not kill her. Suze does not know who this woman is, or who "Red" is, but the ghost disappears before she has the chance to ask. She later finds out from her friend CeeCee that a local businessman called Thaddeus Beaumont goes by that name. Suze tries and fails to get in contact with Mr Beaumont. She encounters the ghost of a boy named Timothy, who tells her his parents abandoned his cat, Spike. Suze promises to find the cat and give him a good home. With the pretense that she is a reporter for the school paper, Suze goes to Beaumont's mansion and meets him. She delivers the ghost's message, saying the woman appeared in a dream. Mr Beaumont seems only interested that he wasn't the cause of the woman's death and that Suze was able to speak to her. He is eager to get Suze to summon the spirits of other people he says he has killed. Disconcerted, Suze tries to leave, only to find that she is trapped. She is rescued by Beaumont's secretary Marcus, who escorts her out, believing she was merely playing a prank. As they leave, they encounter Tad, who is Beaumont's son. Recognizing her from the pool party, Tad takes Suze on a coffee date and gives her a ride home; when he drops her off, he kisses her. Their kiss is interrupted by Jesse, who warns Suze to stay away from the Beaumont family. While making herself a bowl of cereal, we get introduced to Suze's father, Peter Simon, who warns Suze to stay away from Red Beaumont, and also shares that he knows about Jesse and how he's living in her room. When Suze explains the situation to Father Dom, he suggests that the strangeness of Mr Beaumont's behavior could mean that he is a vampire. Several days later, Suze retrieves Spike the cat from a field and hides him in her room. CeeCee researches Beaumont upon Suze's request and discovers a string of disappearances linking to his companies. One of the missing women - Mrs Deirdre Fiske - vaguely resembles the ghost who has asked Suze for help. Adam takes them to the house of CeeCee's Aunt Pru, a fortune-teller, who tries to summon Mrs Fiske using Tarot cards. Although the ghost of Mrs Fiske confirms that a Beaumont killed her, Suze realizes she is not the ghost she is looking for. That evening, Mr Beaumont and Tad invite Suze for dinner at their house. Before leaving, Suze asks Jesse to go to Father Dominic if she is not home by a certain time, even if it meant revealing Jesse's existence and place of residence to the priest. After the meal, Beaumont drugs Tad and tries to talk to Suze about her psychic abilities. Believing he is a vampire, Suze stabs him in the chest with a pencil but fails to kill him. Marcus threatens Suze to never return and to not speak of Beaumont's vampirism, which he claims is a psychosis. Later, CeeCee calls Suze with the revelation that after the death of Tad's mother, Beaumont had handed over most of his business duties to Marcus, who is actually his brother. Tad also calls Suze to apologize, but they have an argument when Tad denies his father's illness and Suze implies Marcus's potential role in the Beaumont killings. The next morning, Suze is kidnapped by Marcus and his thugs. She tries to escape, but Marcus forces her into Mr Beaumont's office, giving her a swimsuit to change into, and leaves; he plans to kill her and Tad by drowning them in the ocean during a storm. Suze smashes the aquarium in the office when Marcus returns to check on her. When he threatens her with a gun, Suze electrocutes him with a lightbulb from the aquarium. As the building catches fire, Jesse, appears, claiming Suze "called" him, and breaks the window shutters, allowing Tad and Suze to escape the burning building. Marcus remains missing after the incident. Suze returns home but is grounded by her parents as she is unable to tell them the full story. 'Red' turns out to be the nickname of Suze's stepbrother Doc, and the ghost is Doc's mother. Suze tells Doc his mother's message, and admits that she is a mediator. Tad calls Suze with the news that he is moving to San Francisco while his father recovers, and they break up. Suze's mom also reveals that her and Andy were planning to fly Suze's friend Gina down from New York. Reunion When Suze’s best friend from New York, Gina, comes to visit her in Carmel, her stepbrothers Jake and Brad (aka Sleepy and Dopey) start fighting for Gina's attention. While they are at the beach one afternoon, a group of ghosts in formal wear catches Suze's attention. She learns that they were popular students from a local high school, nicknamed the 'RLS Angels', who had recently died in a car crash after their spring formal, and that her quiet, geeky classmate Michael Meducci was the driver of the other car in the accident. The Angels are furious at Michael for their deaths, and make it clear that they will not stop at anything to kill him. They make several attempts on his life, each one desperately fended off by Suze. The Angels even once tried to drown Suze in the ocean when she foils one of their attempts at killing him. Unfortunately, Michael interprets Suze's constant presence as her having a crush on him, so he tries to pursue a relationship with her, much to the amusement of her family and friends. Father Dominic and Suze investigate the scene of the accident, accompanied by Jesse. When the RLS Angels appear, Jesse calms them down so that Father Dom and Suze can talk to them. Suze discovers that Michael killed the Angels on purpose as revenge for allowing his younger sister to nearly drown and fall into a coma while she was drunk at one of their parties. When Suze's mother finds out that Michael was involved in the 'accident', she forbids Suze to get in a car with him, but Suze doesn't listen. The next day she asks to go home with Michael so she can find the evidence she needs to prove him guilty, and is about to get into his can when she is stopped by her older step-brother Jake. Jake, who found out about Suze's plans from Gina, tells Suze that she's not getting into Michael's car, and proceeds to drag her away. But Michael is so persistent that Suze goes with him, and almost starts a fight with Jake. Suze, not wanting to start a fight, decides to go with Jake, and they leave. On their way home, they get into a car accident when the breaks on the car fail. Thankfully nobody was seriously hurt, and nobody dies. It turns out that the reason why Michael wanted Suze to go with him that day is because he cut the breaks on Jake's car, and didn't want her to die. Apparently, Dopey was at the exact same party Michael's sister was at when she nearly drowned; and Michael wanted to kill Brad, no caring if he also killed Jake, David, and Gina in the process. That night, she asks Michael to pick her up and they go to the scene of the murder. Suze tricks Michael into a confession, but he realizes Suze is going to expose him and tries to kill her. Suze summons the Angels to protect herself, but when she tries to stop them from killing Michael again, they turn their wrath on her. Furiously, they beat up Suze and Jesse, who has followed her. Suze is badly injured and taken to the hospital, where she finds that Michael has confessed to the police and is going behind bars, and Father Dom reassures her that the Angels have now moved on. The day after Michael’s arrest, his sister wakes up from her coma. Everyone visits Suze in the hospital except Jesse, which makes her sad, and when she catches him trying to dematerialize, she expresses her hurt. Jesse admits his concern, calling her querida, and Suze stops denying that she loves him when he touches his hand to her cheek lovelingly. Darkest Hour Suze is forced to work a summer job by her stepfather, Andy. She becomes a babysitter at the Pebble Beach Hotel and Golf Resort, where her usual charge is moody eight-year-old Jack Slater. Suze soon realizes that Jack is miserable because he is a mediator like her, and teaches him that ghosts do not mean to do any harm, but just want help to go to the afterlife. This cheers him up greatly and begins to bring him out of his shell. His older brother, Paul, is impressed by the change in his brother's behavior and asks Suze to join them for dinner, but she refuses and avoids talking to him. Suze's routine is interrupted when Andy and her stepbrother Brad, while renovating the backyard, dig up letters from a person named Maria de Silva to her fiancé, Hector de Silva. Suze realizes that these letters belonged to Jesse, but she is threatened by Maria's ghost, who does not want anyone to find the letters and starts harassing Suze's family. Suze begins to fear that if they find Jesse's remains in the backyard, he will move on to the next world and leave her. She attempts to bring the letters to the Carmel Historical Center, where the conservator, Dr. Clive Clemmings, expresses his belief that Jesse was not murdered but ran away from his wedding. Suze notices Maria's picture and a portrait of Jesse in the museum. The following day, Suze is confronted by the police, who inform her that Clemmings is dead and Hector de Silva's portrait is missing. Paul stops them from questioning her further, saying that he can "attract more flies with honey rather than vinegar", and she finally agrees to go on a date with him. As Suze returns home from the date, Andy and Brad unearth Jesse's remains in the backyard. Suze reassures herself when she can't find Jesse's ghost, hoping that he is only away for a time. Jack then calls her to inform her of his successful exorcism of the "ghost who was bothering Suze" for a long time. Horrified, Suze attempts to sneak out of the house to find out more, but is attacked by Maria de Silva and Felix Diego, Maria's late husband, who helped to murder Jesse. They try to kill her, but only give her a concussion by throwing her in the backyard hole. The next day, Suze orders Jack to exorcise her. She believes that if she finds Jesse in the otherworld, she can bring him back. Father Dominic tries to stop Suze, but eventually relents to a 'proper Catholic exorcism' in the Mission. Suze is given thirty minutes to find Jesse and come back, or she will die. Arriving on the "other side", Suze finds Jesse. He initially thinks that Suze exorcised him and then becomes concerned about her safety, attempting to bring her back. However, they become lost because Maria has arrived at the Mission and cut the rope connecting Suze to the living world. Paul, who is revealed as a mediator, appears and taunts them. Suze realizes that Paul has been working with Maria and Felix, using their date to stop her from preventing Jesse's exorcism. Jesse, furious with Paul's selfish outlook on the mediator "gift", punches him. They barely make it back to the Mission, only to find Maria and Felix Diego attacking Father Dom. Suze manages to exorcize Maria and Felix, and Jesse decides to stay in the living world. The Slaters leave the hotel soon afterwards, leaving Suze a large tip, and Paul leaves her a particularly cryptic letter. As Suze goes up, she finds Jesse wanting to talk. She refuses, for fear of confessing her true feelings, and starts talking about "not talking". Jesse eventually silences her babbling when he kisses her on her lips, revealing his true feelings for her. Haunted Suze is now a junior in high school and on the first day she runs into Paul Slater, the guy who tried to kill her and exercise Jesse over the summer. She immediately goes to Father Dominic and asks him how this could have happened. He tells her that there's nothing that he could do; as, on paper, Paul is perfect. Paul continues to make it seem like he and Suze had had a thing over the summer to her friends CeeCee and Adam. He, along with Suze, is nominated for vice president of the junior class. At home, during dinner, Suze meets Neil Jankow, a friend of Jake's, and also meets Neil's brother's ghost, Craig Jankow. Suze learns that Craig died from a catamaran accident and that Craig strongly believes that Neil should have been the one who died, as he was a superb swimmer, while Neil wasn't. Suze has to explain to him that that is how life works and that there is nothing she can do about his death, she can only help him move on to his final destination. When Craig (verbally) goes after Suze, Jesse comes to her defense, saying that she will do the best she can to find him eternal peace; and also demands that Craig apologize. After doing so, Craig leaves. Also, Jesse and Suze's relationship is strained after the kiss in the last book. It is revealed that they were interrupted by David, and, after apologizing, Jesse leaves. From then on Jesse has been descent to her, but doesn't talk about the kiss or his feelings for Suze. The next day, Paul tells Suze to come to his house by telling her about that they were more than just a mediator, but a shifter. Initially Suze refuses, but decides to go on the condition that Paul refrains from doing any exorcisms on Jesse. At his house, Suze learns that they are "shifters" but soon afterwards, Paul abruptly kisses her. Suze jams her thumb into his eye socket and runs away mad. Because of the pain that her new shoes cause her, she chooses to walk barefoot on the hot concrete, which causes the bottom of her feet to blister. She eventually reaches a small hangout and finds Neil, who offers to drive her home. Neil drives her home but during the trip, Craig takes over the wheel nearly killing Neil and Suze. When she reaches her house, she goes up to her bathroom and soaks her battered feet in water, washing away the dirt and revealing big welts on her feet. Jesse finds her at the bathtub, soaking her feet and shows great concern; even going as far as putting medicine and bandages on her feet for her. The next day, a bunch of roses show up at her house from Paul, with a note apologizing for his actions the day before. Jesse sees the note and scolds her for not telling him, reminding her of the nightmares she has been having because of Paul. They are unable to continue the conversation as CeeCee and Adam barge into Suze's room in order to help her with her campaign. Suze complains to them about how they didn't knock, and CeeCee asks if she ruined a precious moment between her and Jesse. After hearing this, Jesse leaves. Back at school, Suze learns from Father Dominic that Jesse will be leaving her and will now be going to the rectory in order to prevent any more romantic actions from happening between them. After Suze learns this, she breaks down crying, wondering what she did to make Jesse want to leave, and she feels like he never loved her. Later, she becomes extremely mad at Jesse for not confronting her, and for not being able to tell her that he's leaving to her face instead of having Father Dominic tell her. Later that night, Brad has a big hot tub party with a lot of booze and friends and stuff. Suze, wanting nothing to do with it, takes a bath and gets dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. In her room, she finds Jesse, getting ready to leave for the rectory. She is distant and cold to him, as per usual when a girl gets her heart broken. Jesse hangs around for a few minutes, wanting to know if Suze had anything to say to him. Other that asking him to give her greeting to Sister Ernestine, Suze doesn't say anything else to Jesse, still deeply hurt. Jesse is about to say something, possibly to reveal his true feelings for her, when Paul barges into the room. Paul gives Suze her hair clip back, and makes it seem like they had sex by saying that she left the clip in his bed. He also reveals to Jesse that he and Suze kissed. Paul picks a fight with Jesse by telling him that he has no real future with Suze because he's dead, and that Jesse would have to watch her grow old and die just like he did with the rest of his family. Paul and Jesse fight throughout the house, destroying the sliding glass door to the backyard. Jesse starts to drown Paul in the hot tub, and Craig shows up and starts to drown Neil. In order to end the fight, Suze drags Paul and unknowingly takes Craig to the spirit world. At the spirit world, Craig opens a door and disappears going to his "future." After Craig leaves, Paul tries to make a deal to Suze stating that he tell her about being more than a mediator and not hurting Jesse if Suze agrees to spend time with him. Suze agrees to what Paul suggests, so she can protect Jesse. When Suze wakes up in an ambulance, she finds that Jesse is sitting in there with her in order to make sure that she's alright. Paul goes to the hospital after being beat up by Jesse and the police show up, so Suze sleeps over at CeeCee's house. At the feast of Father Serra the next day, Dr. Slaski, the grandfather of Paul, visits Suze and tells her not to listen to what Paul tells her; that he had been as arrogant and ignorant as Paul was when he was that age, and it led him to having all sorts of fatal problems later on in life. After that, CeeCee states that she knows that Jesse is a ghost, saying that she saw Suze talk to Jesse the night before when there had been no one there that she could see. Later on, Suze walks into the cemetery, where she finds Jesse looking at his own tomb stone. Jesse reveals that Paul is right in that he will never be able to support her. He also says that he regrets the kiss, possibly thinking that it has ruined his relationship with Suze. Suze then tells him that the kiss was the best thing that has ever happened to her, and they end up kissing passionately. It's then that Suze realizes that Jesse really does love her. Twilight In this book, Suze has to fight for her relationship with Jesse. When Paul reveals he has found a way to time travel, another gift all Mediators share, he tells Suze he plans on going back to Jesse's time to save him from his murder, thus altering time so that Suze and Jesse will never meet, meaning Paul is able to have Suze to himself. On the night when Paul "shifts" and travels through the fourth dimension (time travel), Suze travels as well back to Jesse's time when he was alive and meets up with Paul and hides in the O'Neil's barn (friends of the de Silva's). After she goes to the outhouse, Paul finds her and bounds and gags her before going to find Felix Diego, Jesse's murderer. Just when she gives up and convinces herself that Jesse deserves to live, the alive Jesse stumbles upon her in the barn and unties her. Suze tries to convince him that she is a Mediator from the future and that he is in danger, telling him that Felix Diego is out to kill him and how they met 150 years after his death. At first, he thinks she is delusional and is angered by her accusations about Maria and Diego. However, he is finally convinced when Suze tells him how he wants to become a doctor but can't on account of his parents; something he had never told anyone except her. Suze then tells him he must go to save himself, but alive Jesse refuses. He asks why she traveled back to save him and, although she wants to say because that it's because she's in love with him, she says what happened to him wasn't right. Paul comes back and finds out alive Jesse knows about everything. Paul attempts to convince Jesse that Diego was too dangerous and that he should leave, but alive Jesse insists that he will stop Diego, prompting Paul to literally doze off. Alive Jesse again asks Suze why she is helping him, to which she responds, "Because it's what I do." Alive Jesse asks if she does this for all who die before their time to which her answer is no, but that his is a "special" case. Alive Jesse admires her bravery just before Diego shows up. Jesse and Diego fight. Diego grabs Suze and holds a knife to her throat, threatening to kill her and causing Jesse to drop his weapon. Diego throws Suze to the side and lunges at him; however, Jesse throws Diego off a ledge, snapping his neck. Suze lands on a lantern during her fall, breaking it and starting a fire, and becomes trapped in a circle of fire. Jesse jumps through the flames to Suze despite Paul's protests and tells her they have to jump to safety. Paul yells to Suze that he will meet her "on the other side" and is going to shift back to present time. While Jesse and Suze jump, in midair, she shifts and (due to holding Jesse's hand) brings him back to present times along with her, causing him to slip into a coma and slowly die. This causes Paul to realize that Suze is right; some events in time aren't to be messed with. While Jesse's body is in a hospital, Father D shows up and Paul and Suze explain what happened. Father D tells Paul to make amends with his grandfather (who Paul tricked into giving him the time travel information) and tells Suze not to be too hard on Paul, since he thought he was doing "good", bringing her to say he was only thinking of robbing her of Jesse. He reminds her that Jesse would have to leave her one day anyway since he was a ghost and that saving him in the past would have been a better option. Father D leaves and Suze begins to sob, calling for her father to come to her, before ghost Jesse comes to her. Suze explains how she went back into time to save him and successfully prevented his murder, but that she accidentally brought him back to present time and this means "goodbye." Just as Ghost Jesse leans in to give her a final kiss, his hand brushes his body's leg (the one in the coma) and he begins to glow before being sucked into the body and disappearing. Believing Jesse to be gone forever, Suze begins to weep. Father D shows up to comfort her when he suddenly tells her to look at Jesse's body. She notices Jesse's hand tightening around her own and sees color in his skin. His eyelids open and he removes the oxygen mask and says, "Querida" (his nickname for her). After these events, Suze goes to her winter formal with Jesse (whose spirit returned to his body in the hospital), who is now living a normal life, having a real relationship with Suze now that he is alive and adapting to the 21st century. Paul apologizes to Suze for his trouble and says she was right about everything, including about how she and Jesse are meant to be together. They make peace. Jesse makes an awkward hello to Paul before walking off with Suze. Suze's father's ghost comes to her and he bids a final farewell before he vanishes, finally crossing over. It is later revealed that Jesse was able to see Suze's father, indicating that he, too, is a mediator. Remembrance IN Remembrance Suze and Jesse de silva are engaged. Appearance Jesse is the quintessential tall, dark and handsome man. He has short, crisp dark hair and tan skin. His washboard abs are frequently mentioned in narration by Suze. He also has a small scar on his eyebrow, which Suze likes to think is from a fierce knife fight, but actually was caused by a dog bite. Personality As a true 19th century gentleman, Jesse is noble and polite. Suze describes him as the type of person who doesn't enjoy cruelty. He has a strong set of morals, as evidenced by the fact he won't go further than kissing so he can protect Suze's virtue. He does have an explosive temper when provoked. When Paul insinuates that Suze slept with him, Jesse throws him down the stairs, through a glass door and attempts to drown him. He frequently mutters to himself in Spanish when he's annoyed or angry. Relationships With Other Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Ghosts Category:Mediators